elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shipping
This page is NOT supposed to be list of all possible shipping (which, given the TF gun, includes almost all subsets of characters)Especially Grace: - it should contain ONLY shipping based on evidence in the comic itself ... BUT including sketchbooks or character fantasy sequences, if they have recurring character. On the other hand, relationships which already happened in canon don't need to be here because they can be featured on the respective characters' pages. We only need a list for them. __TOC__ Two-person relationships Lavender, Edward Verres Lavender seems to like Edward and she even stopped hiding it ... Diane, Charlotte Despite Dan claiming they are NOT, in fact, kissing, I think this needs to be mentioned. Carol Brown, Abner Abner the magic savvy private investigator was introduced with classic film noir being mentioned. Important part of noir genre is "femme fatale", a shady, seductive woman who hire the detective. While Carol Brown doesn't seem to fit that description, she has look for that role, she could use a detective helping her with her news about paranormal incidents in Moperville, and as far as we know she is single. Three-person relationships Grace, Tedd, Sarah The Grace-Tedd relationship is already canon, what about adding Sarah? The main fuel for this ship is obviously , but we know that Tedd was thinking about it and after all, they've spent lots of time together in Tedd's basement ... naked. They are not always working, and teasing, especially using the TF gun, can go wrong ... or right, depending on how you take it. Also, there's Grace's reaction to realizing that breakups happen (also lampshaded in Dan's rescripted colourisation ) -- although Sarah's reaction to it (unless it was just an attempt to throw the others off the scent) indicates that nothing had actually happened at that time. Then again, less than a week later the two of them were giving Tedd a double hug, and Sarah doesn't look entirely innocent about it... There is definitely more fuel on the side of Sarah-Grace relationship in MV5 story arc. Also, Grace took interest in Sarah saying Tedd is cute. And then we have another pinup ... Note also that Grace is on supposedly short list of girls who kissed Sarah and Tedd might've caused it ... Even if this won't happen "for real", it can easily happen in Sarah's snapshot spell ... Ashley, Elliot, Susan The Ashley-Elliot relationship is already canon, what about adding Susan? She's already expressed her opinion on the Elliot / Ashley pairing, and remember that she likes to watch ... One of Ashley's kinks are transformations, and it seems likely she's not limited to feeling attracted to men. In any case she thinks Susan is the definition of Cool, and she was quite certain Susan and Elliot was destined to become a couple. Given the circumstances I think it's possible that Ashley might be OK with Susan taking control over their relationship to overcome their indecisiveness, though she might have to fight Catalina for the privilege. Ellen, Nanase, Grace Ellen-Nanase relationship is of course canon, but Ellen apparently finds Grace sexy and both her and Nanase wouldn't object to date with her. Also, Nanase was blushing when Ellen hugged Grace ... Of course Nanase now found solution which doesn't involve Grace ... Even more people Experiments with relationships involving more people inevitably end up with OT14 (actually now OT23), that is, everyone being involved (the version in the reference above shows Nanase being shared between two group - Fox, Ellen, Sarah, Cecil, Sam, Larry, Tedd, Grace and Diane, Susan (with her fairy summons), Rhoda, Catalina, Elliot, Carol, Ashley, Justin, George, Demonic Duck, Luke, Jeremy - refer to the image for where the lines are.) Further proposals resulted in the groups being merged fully: Of note is that there is still a backbone of 14, if we count only those directly polyshipped (two or more shippings), rather than merely being shipped to a polyshipped partner. Unless we include Noah, in which case there's a backbone of 15. References Category:Meta